In the past half century, various diabetics have nearly spread around each country and each region in the word. The diabetes is regarded as an internal medicine common disease, which is substantially characterized by persistent hyperglycemia, and the pathogenesis has not been definitely defined around the world currently. The diabetes is not the disease which is cased by single reason and single pathogenesis but the general name of a group of metabolic disease which is caused by inadequate insulin or low insulin effect for different reasons, wherein, the sugar metabolic disturbance is the essential pathologic reaction in the clinic. The diabetes can be generally divided into primary diabetes and secondary diabetes, wherein, the secondary diabetes accounts for about 5% of the diabetes, which is generally named as insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), namely, type I diabetes; and the diabetics has a little or no insulin: insulin injection is necessary to maintain diabetics life, otherwise, the diabetics suffer from the diabetic ketoacidosis and even quickly die. The primary diabetes accounts for about 95% of the diabetes, which is generally named as noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, namely, type II diabetes; the disease onset is slow, and the onset age is after middle age usually but in any age at some times; self-engendered insulin level can normally increase or decrease, or secretion peak is delayed; a bout 60% diabetics is high weight or fat, and has hyperinsulinemia and insulin resistance; and most diabetics orally take hypoglycemic agent to control blood sugar, however, some of the diabetics also need insulin to control blood sugar, in particular to the II diabetics who are not fat. There are more than dozens kinds of medicaments for treating the diabetes from home and abroad at the present, objectively speaking: the effects of the Chinese hypoglycemic agent and the Western hypoglycemic agent for treating the type II diabetes are generally good and basically the same.